Andrew Wells
|image = File:394026_1268135342472_full.jpg‎ |imagewidth = 300 |caption = Andrew Wells |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 22 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Italian, various demon languages. |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = Buffy the Vampire Slayer |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Why, hello, there, gentle viewers! |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Buggy }} Nothing's been written about yet! Canon Information History For unknown reasons, Andrew’s parents weren’t very good ones and it’s assumed that his aunt had custody of him (and also of his older brother, Tucker) for an unspecified amount of time—at least in the last part of his teen years. During Andrew’s junior year and his brother’s senior one, Tucker’s interest in demons began to intensify to the point that he sent Hellhounds to his senior prom to kill all its attendees for the sole reason that he couldn’t get a date. None of Andrew’s solo exploits ever got as serious as that. In fact, the worst feat he ever managed was to sick flying monkeys on Sunnydale High’s production of Romeo and Juliet, something the Scooby Gang doesn’t even remember stopping. Andrew is thus easily forgotten by them, often being referred to as “Tucker’s brother.” During high school, Andrew fell in with fellow outcasts, Warren Mears and Jonathan Levinson. He continued to frequently spend time with them after high school and when Warren suggested that the three of them become super villains and try to take over Sunnydale, Andrew eagerly agreed. It, of course, seemed like a good idea to him at the time. For awhile, the Trio was practically harmless to Buffy, more of an annoyance than a real danger. Over time, Andrew began to admire Warren, the Trio’s self-asserted leader, to a great degree, trusting and even loving him indefinitely. This proved to be bad for his well-being when Warren bludgeoned his ex-girlfriend and forced Andrew and Jonathan to help him cover up the murder. Having gotten away with murder, Warren only became darker and more confident in his goals and he wasn’t worried about taking Andrew and Jonathan down that path with him. He really began to exploit Andrew’s trust in him, turning him against Jonathan and making empty promises of power and friendship. Eventually, the Trio attempted a major heist and Warren left Andrew and Jonathan to take the fall. When Andrew realized he’d been abandoned by the person he trusted most, he fell apart, betrayed to tears. When Warren accidentally shot and killed Tara Maclay, her powerful witch girlfriend Willow Rosenberg flayed him alive, causing Andrew and Jonathan to flee to Mexico to save themselves. While there, they both began having prophetic nightmares about returning to Sunnydale and investigating the Seal of Danzalthar. During this time, The First Evil began visiting Andrew in Warren’s image and convinced him to return to Sunnydale and kill Jonathan in order to open the Seal of Danzalthar, which would enhance the Hellmouth’s power, something Andrew was unaware of; “Warren” told him the sacrifice would allow the Trio to live as gods. Believing The First was actually Warren, Andrew obeyed and murdered the only friend he had left. Soon after killing Jonathan, Andrew was caught by Willow and brought to the Summers household, where he was held hostage for many weeks. When it became obvious that Andrew was no longer a threat, he was finally untied and allowed to move freely within the house, where he began passing time by baking, drawing, doing chores, and basically anything else harmless he could think of. When it was discovered that Andrew was the only one who could close the Seal, Buffy forced him to admit what he’d done was wrong and was in fact his own fault. After that, he started making a real attempt to stop telling stories and lies, something that had been a serious problem for him. He also accepted that he was likely going to die and that he deserved it. When the big battle over the Hellmouth did come, Andrew actually survived, but many of his companions did not, including Anya, who had been the closest thing he’d had to a real friend in the past couple of months. He left the battle unwounded, but in a sort of state of shock at his own survival. Sunnydale was turned into a crater while Andrew and the other survivors sped away on a school bus. The year following the destruction of Sunnydale was challenging for Andrew. He was given very little time to man up and learn how to be a Watcher. On orders from Rupert Giles, one of a very few remaining Watchers, Andrew began travelling all over, recruiting newly-activated Slayers for worldwide squads. Andrew really displayed how he’d grown when, less than a year after leaving Sunnydale, he visited Wolfram and Hart (now run by Angel and his crew). He was called upon when the Angel crew discovered a mentally unstable Slayer. Andrew seemed as though he’d barely changed, besides a new haircut and having a lot more knowledge of Slayers. It wasn’t until Angel’s team had captured and sedated Dana, the demented Slayer, that Andrew showed how he’d really changed; he revealed the team of Slayers that had accompanied him to forcibly take Dana away and revealed to Angel that Buffy’s team did not believe he was on the side of good. He showed that he definitely had matured and was capable of leadership. Andrew was eventually set up with a semi-permanent residence in Rome, Italy, where he led the Italy squad of Slayers. He was relatively well-liked by his Slayers, save for one named Simone, who disagreed with him that Slayers should not use guns. Simone defected from the Slayer organization and formed her own squad. Andrew eventually discovered one of Simone’s Slayers outside of Milan and he and Buffy traveled to try and retrieve her. They ended up rescuing the Slayer from a Ragna demon, and it was revealed by the rogue Slayers that Andrew had secretly bred the previously-extinct demon back into existence to try and capture Simone. Basically, the entire mission was set up by Andrew and though Buffy was momentarily disappointed in him, she recognized that dealing with these Slayers was more important than chastising her teammate. In the end, Buffy showed how much she actually cared about Andrew by refusing to trade him to the rogue Slayers in exchange for the Ragna demon and even fighting Simone over him. Italy squad showed up to rescue him as well and Buffy forgave him for his incompetent actions. Not long after this little adventure, Andrew took what was left of Italy squad into the catacombs under Rome in an attempt to hide from the people who were steadily turning against Slayers. Here, Andrew discovered Warren still lived, though skinless, when he appeared to attempt trickery and manipulation on his former friend. Warren’s plan failed, but he and his apparent girlfriend, Amy, managed to kill one of Andrew’s Slayers, injuring others. After narrowly escaping, Andrew and only five of his Slayers started towards Scotland, where they would join with Buffy’s team. There wasn’t much of a moment of rest for them, however, as troops apparently sent by Twilight (Buffy’s new enemy no, seriously) began to storm the headquarters, forcing the Scoobies to defend their base, only to quickly be forced into retreat via submarine. Abilities/Powers: Andrew is trained as a Watcher--someone who trains and prepares Slayers. All Watchers are skilled fighters, but as Andrew was put through a crash course of Watcher training, he's only about average. Which is still better than he was before he was a Watcher. He hasn't forgotten his past, though, and Andrew is still a very skilled demon expert. He has the honed ability to summon demons and has a lot of experience working with them. He's shown even recently just how skilled he is by breeding an extinct demon back into existence. Personality: Andrew has seriously grown since his time as a “super villain.” Though he used to be very prone to lying and telling stories, he’s mostly matured past those habits. He’s been shown to still be prone to slip-ups, even very big ones, but he’s also been shown to recognize his mistakes and feel guilt for them, something he seemed unable to grasp before. A trait that very solidly defines Andrew is his habit of shrugging off reality when it gets to be too much and retreating into his imaginary fantasies. He’ll often not see a problem as big as it actually is and he deflects major emotions easily. For Andrew, this habit is a defense against reality and the heavy emotions that come with it. He used to use it to deny responsibility, but since becoming a full-fledged Watcher, he’s learned to accept responsibility and even embrace it. Andrew has developed many skills that have changed his personality over the years, probably due to Buffy’s influence over him. Andrew seemed to acquire a kind of hero-worship view of Buffy during Season 7, often being easily moved by her and desperately trying to come on patrol with her. His slight obsession with her paid off for the Slayer in the long-run, however, as Andrew has apparently picked up some of her traits of leadership and courage. No longer does Andrew run from a fight and abandon his comrades; he now stands confidently, whether he logically should or not, and is fiercely protective and loving of his Slayers. Sexuality Andrew's gay. He doesn't know it, everyone else seems to. As stated by Joss Whedon: [http://whedonesque.com/comments/15286#207889 Andrew's sexuality is always on the cusp of self-awareness because Andrew is stunted emotionally and because it's hilarious.] Vertiline Deaths: None yet. Punishments: None yet. Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer